


Déjate llevar.

by BitterButter



Series: Song-inspired thingies [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: ATENCIÓN: hago mención de la frente de Grantaire, M/M, Oops, no escribo bien, si tu headcanon de Grantaire es George Blagden no me hago responsable
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterButter/pseuds/BitterButter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marius y Cosette se casan. Enjolras quiere saber como bailar. Eso es todo, la verdad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en esto http://grantairricade.tumblr.com/post/100356166873/aarontveyt-theydieholdinghands-grantaire  
> Joder con la canción, tío.

“No se me da bien esto, creo que debería dej-”

“Joder, E, sígueme el paso.”

“Si vas a ser grosero, me voy.”

“Bromeaba, Apolo. Madre mía, no puedes soportar no ser perfecto en algo, ¿eh?”

“Pon la canción otra vez.” Suspira Enjolras, soltando la mano de Grantaire y apartando la que tiene apoyada en su hombro. “Esto es agotador.”

Grantaire camina vacilando hasta el reproductor y lo tantea unos segundos, con la cabeza aún analizando la sombra invisible que había dejado Enjolras en su hombro y su mano.

“¡Grantaire!” Grita el rubio impaciente desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Grantaire sonríe leve, pero sinceramente y pone la canción de nuevo. “Sí, sí. Señor Impaciencia.” Dice mientras corre a su lado antes de que empiece la canción de nuevo.

Se colocan en posición. Grantaire sujeta con una mano la mano de Enjolras y con la otra su cintura. Su fina y delicada cintura… en la que no va a pensar más de lo necesario, no, para nada. Enjolras coloca de nuevo su mano en el hombro de Grantaire, agarrándolo con firmeza, con los nervios a flor de piel porque el baile le puede y eso le da rabia. Ambos separan los pies lo necesario y Grantaire intenta tomar el mando a medida que empieza la canción.

“Apolo, relájate, déjate llevar.” Grantaire suplica, sintiendo los pinchazos en su hombro por culpa del agarre despiadado.

“Es que-”

“Que me dejes llevarte. No es tan difícil, por amor de dios.”

Enjolras gruñe entre dientes y se deja llevar. Durante dos segundos, todo va bastante bien. Y entonces se tropiezan.

“Bueno, ya lo vas pillando.” Grantaire se ríe desde el suelo, con medio Enjolras encima de su pierna izquierda.

“Odio las bodas.” Declara el rubio mientras se levanta con cuidado. “Son un intercambio de bienes en el que originalmente, un padre cambiaba a su hija por dinero, tierras o un título nobiliario, oséase , una mejor posición.” Tiende la mano a Grantaire, que le mira desde el suelo, arqueando las cejas. “No sé porque hoy en día siguen existiendo. Solo son para los inseguros. Y los presumidos.”

“Pues justo como Marius y Cosette.” Ríe R agarrando la mano de Enjolras y empujando hacia arriba. Cuando llega arriba, sus caras quedan peligrosamente cerca. La expresión de Enjolras no varía un ápice, pero R se pone rojo y gira la cabeza deprisa intentando que no lo note.

“Hace bastante calor, si quieres tomarte un descanso está bien.” Dice Enjolras, mirando a Grantaire un tanto preocupado.

“No, por favor, si tardamos más con esto va a llegar su 50 aniversario y aún seguiremos aquí.” Contesta Grantaire con sorna. Aunque a él no le importaría mucho pasarse 50 años bailando (o cayéndose) con Enjolras.

La canción suena de nuevo, desde el principio. Ellos vuelven a sus posiciones. Esta vez consiguen llegar a la mitad antes de que Enjolras pierda la paciencia dejándose llevar y al intentar hacer un giro, tire a R al suelo otra vez.

“Bueno, si lo que quieres es matarme, hay formas más fáciles y menos dolorosas. Como desollándome. O fusilándome.” Dice R desde el suelo, con los ojos cerrados. “Si quieres que me levante esta vez, vas a tener que besarme, oh amado príncipe Apolo.”

Enjolras suspira y le da una patada floja en el costado. “Venga, anda. Ya casi lo tenía.”

“Yo quiero mi beso.” Grantaire frunce el ceño, ojos aún cerrados.

“Grantaire.” Enjolras dice, su voz denota cansancio.

“Esto sería más divertido con Courf. ¿Por qué no le has pedido a él que te enseñe a bailar?” Pregunta R mientras se levanta del suelo, un tanto molesto sin motivo aparente.

“Él ya tiene que enseñar a Bossuet y a Ferre. Y ya sabes cómo es Bossuet.”

“A Bossuet ya le podía enseñar Joly.”

“Joly se encarga de Bahorel y de Feuilly. Y de Jehan.” Enjolras suspira un momento, dándose cuenta de lo poco preparados que están ninguno de ellos para algo como una boda. “¿Sabes? Ellos siempre suelen bailar borrachos, el hacerlo sobrios lo complica todo un poco.”

“Yo he pasado tanto tiempo borracho, que las habilidades ganadas en las borracheras, se han fusionado con mis habilidades sobrias.” Ríe Grantaire poniendo la canción de nuevo y corriendo al lado de Enjolras para bailar otra vez.

Y consiguen llegar a la mitad de la canción sin accidentes demasiado importantes.

“Y ahora mismo, ¿estás sobrio?” pregunta Enjolras, entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha.

“Probablemente no. Ya ni lo noto. Recuerdo haberme bebido tres cervezas enteras un día cuando tenía 12 años y… poco más hasta ahora.” Sonríe un tanto triste mirando el suelo con la excusa de vigilar sus pasos, pero realmente no siendo capaz de mirar a Enjolras a la cara estando tan cerca de él mientras le toca con ambas manos.

“A veces me da la sensación de que lo de ser un borracho no es algo que hayas elegido a voluntad.” Dice Enjolras, casi susurrando, intentando concentrarse en dejarse llevar.

“¿Crees que hay gente en el mundo que “elige” ser un/a borracho/a? Simplemente te acostumbras. Te dejas llevar…” Grantaire sonríe a esto último alzando un poco la mirada para catar algo de la expresión de concentración de Enjolras.

Se produce el silencio de nuevo y ambos dejan fluir la música. Los movimientos de Enjolras son muy mecánicos y forzados, mientras que R se mueve con soltura y suavidad. Enjolras se equivoca cuando ya casi han llegado al final.

Repiten el baile, dos, tres, cuatro veces más. A ambos les duele todo. Ambos le han cogido manía a la canción. Y ambos están dispuestos a terminar ya, pese a que nunca consiguen llegar al final de la canción.

“Oye, si quieres dejarlo, deberíamos dejarlo, Apolo.” Dice R , sentado junto al reproductor de música. “A nadie le gusta el líder enfadado.”

“No, vamos a completar el baile y después nos vamos. No te preocupes, no te molestaré más.” Bufa el rubio poniendo la canción de nuevo.

“No me refería a eso.” dice Grantaire, suspirando mientras camina hacia él, que ya está en posición. “Quería decir que-"

“Da igual Grantaire, terminemos y vayámonos. Tú no quieres estar aquí, yo no quiero estar aquí, todo sale mal, hace calor y la canción es la que va a sonar en mis pesadillas a partir de ahora.”

“Yo sí quiero estar aquí…” Grantaire susurra mientras agarra la cintura de Enjolras.

“Eso es realmente extraño.” Suspira Enjolras, dando los primeros pasos.

“Soy realmente extraño.”

“Sí, lo eres.”

“Tú también.”

“No de la misma forma.”

“De una forma menos deprimente y más apasionada.” El comentario hace a Enjolras dirigir su mirada a Grantaire, que lo nota. “¿Qué?”

“Si no te pusieras a ti mismo a tan baja expectativa, seguro que serías capaz de muchas cosas.” Dice Enjolras firmemente.

“Aunque tuviera la más amable y existente de las autoestimas, seguiría siendo un fracasado. Un fracasado que no sabría que es un fracasado, pero un fracasado después de todo.” Se produce un silencio de nuevo, dejando un aire triste y un tanto incómodo. “¡Déjate llevar!” grita Grantaire, ya harto de la insistencia en controlar de Enjolras.

“¡Es difícil!” dice Enjolras en el mismo tono, harto también de su falta de disciplina en este aspecto.

“Imagínate” Grantaire para la música y la lleva al principio. “Que soy tu madre. O tu padre. O Ferre. Una persona que te haya guiado en la vida.”

Enjolras hace una mueca y vuelve a agarrarse a Grantaire. A ambos les entra una sensación cálida cuando la canción empieza. Esta vez Grantaire le mira a los ojos todo el rato.

“¿Estás pensando en Ferre?” dice Grantaire, con media sonrisa.

“No.” Se limita a contestar Enjolras, que nota la cálida sensación crecer con los ojos de Grantaire pegados a los suyos. Los pasos de Enjolras no se sienten forzados o mecanizados esta vez. Son más naturales, más bonitos, más rítmicos, más sueltos.

“En tu madre, entonces?” sigue bromeando Grantaire “porque no sé si debería sentirme incómodo o halagado por tus rojas mejillas.”

Enjolras se lleva las manos a la cara, rompiendo el ritmo del baile. Ambos se quedan ahí parados un rato, mirándose, hasta que Grantaire decide poner la canción de nuevo.

“¿Por qué tenemos que bailar todo el rato con la misma canción?” pregunta Enjolras, un tanto confuso, aún palpando sus mejillas.

Grantaire se ríe entre dientes “Si te sale así repitiendo la misma canción una y otra vez, imagínate si cambiásemos de canción.”

“Ja ja.” Repite Enjolras con sarcasmo mientras se pone en posición. Cuando Grantaire llega a su lado, el sentimiento cálido le recorre de nuevo. Llevan, definitivamente, demasiado tiempo juntos a solas.

“R.” dice Enjolras poco después de empezar la canción. Grantaire ha decidido mantener la mirada en los pasos esta vez, y los pasos de Enjolras vuelven a ser como los de un robot.

“¿Hm?”

“Si me miras a los ojos me resulta más fácil.” Dice Enjolras en medio susurro, con su mirada de concentración.

Grantaire suspira y alza la mirada. Cuando sus ojos se juntan de nuevo, ya terminando la canción, los movimientos de Enjolras vuelven a ser suaves y fluidos.

“Mejor, sí.” Dice Grantaire, en un susurro sin aliento.

“Hmmhm.” Enjolras asiente despacio mientras la canción toca los últimos acordes.

“Ahí va mi madre, lo hemos hecho. Wow.” La música termina y Grantaire sonríe, intentando apartarse de Enjolras deprisa, antes de que sean sus mejillas las que se sonrojen. Pero Enjolras aún sujeta su hombro y su mano. Su expresión de concentración, ahora con una pequeña sonrisa inclinada y la cara sonrojada de nuevo.

“¿Quieres bailar otra vez? Para asegurar.” Dice, seriamente.

“Pensé que querías irte.” Contesta Grantaire mientras hace un esfuerzo horrible por no saltar a su cuello y quedarse ahí agarrado para siempre.

Enjolras niega con la cabeza. “Quiero estar seguro de que no ha sido potra.”

“Nah, una vez lo pillas suele ser muy fácil volv-”

“Grantaire, ¿quieres bailar otra vez o no?”

Grantaire traga saliva un momento. “Sí, bueno. Para asegurar. Sí, claro, está bien.” Se dirige al reproductor y se queda ahí un rato de nuevo, pensando. Por fin pulsa el botón, no sin antes recibir un par de comentarios apremiantes de su querido Apolo.

“No, no, mírame a los ojos.” Insiste Enjolras cuando empieza la música y Grantaire ya se disponía a pasarse toda la canción en ‘Asalvolandia’.

“Gññeh.” Es el sonido que produce cuando consigue hacer reaccionar a sus cuerdas vocales. Los ojos de ambos se encuentran de nuevo. Y esta vez bailan todo bien y de seguido. Enjolras se deja dirigir, los giros y las variaciones surgen sin ninguno de los dos teniendo que avisar al otro. R apenas puede respirar por culpa del prolongado contacto visual en el que se ve atrapado. Está seguro de que se ha sonrojado varias veces, pero Enjolras ha sido tan amable de no mencionarlo.

Cuando la canción termina, resulta casi triste. Enjolras suelta el hombro de Grantaire y Grantaire suelta la cintura de Enjolras, pero sus manos permanecen unidas un segundo más del necesario.

“Bueno, pues…” comienza a decir Enjolras. “Gracias por enseñarme a, ejem, bailar.”

“Si nada no ha sido.” Balbucea R sacando el CD del reproductor. “…Si no ha sido nada.” Se corrige deprisa. “Ha estado bien.”

“Sí.”

“Ya sabes, resérvame un baile.” Grantaire ríe nervioso mientras dirige a Enjolras a la puerta de su apartamento.

“Por supuesto.” Enjolras sonríe.

“Pues, eso, adiós.” R abre la puerta y saluda con la mano. “Nos vemos mañana en el café, o no si no vas, porque, bueno, ya sabes, podría surgirte algo.”

“R.” llama Enjolras justo antes de que Grantaire cierre la puerta. “A lo mejor podría venir mañana también. Y hacemos otra canción. Por si acaso resulta que no funciono con todas, ¿sabes?”

Grantaire parpadea rápido y sostiene la puerta. “…Sí, claro que sí, Apolo. Si tu quieres, por mí genial. Buscaré una canción sobre la libertad del pueblo. O el color rojo.” Se ríe nervioso.

“Heh.” Hace Enjolras mientras baja por las escaleras.

A Grantaire le late el corazón muy rápido. No sabe si eso es suerte o su perdición.

Habrá que averiguarlo.


	2. Un punto fijo al que mirar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al día siguiente, bailan de nuevo. Frustraciones y mejillas sonrosadas surgen. Chan chan chan.
> 
> "No te preguntaré de dónde vienes,  
> no te preguntaré y tú tampoco deberías.  
> Cielo, pon tus dulces labios sobre mis labios,  
> deberíamos besarnos como la gente real."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basado en Like Real People Do de Hozier, como el anterior capítulo. Bueno, basado no, pero es la canción que escuchan constantemente.  
> Puede que resulte repetitivo, no lo sé. Si alguien me lo pide, tengo idea para la tercera parte, ya en la boda. Pero vamos, si nadie dice nada, me llevo está empalagosidad a la tumba.  
> Creo que he escuchado Like Real People Do casi tantas veces como ellos después de escribir esto. Ya no puedo escuchar ninguna canción de Hozier sin que me salte el corazón pensando "¡Ostia, Enjoltaire!".  
> Siento haber tardado tanto pero como supongo que a nadie le importaba y no se me ocurría nada, pos weno.

“Ya estamos.” Gruñe Grantaire, cayendo vergonzosamente al suelo.

“Lo siento.” Enjolras hace una mueca y le tiende la mano.

“Pensé que ya lo habías pillado.” Dice R, rechazando su mano y levantándose él solo.

“Yo también lo pensaba.” Suspira el rubio. “¿Estás seguro de que no es por esa condenada canción?”

“Esta mañana he puesto ese CD por error y se ha quedado atascado y yo no puedo hacer nada para arreglarlo.” Suspira Grantaire a su vez mientras pone la canción desde el principio.

Vuelve a sonar la misma pegajosa melodía que les arrastra a ambos a un choque de pies y movimientos bruscos. Ninguno mira al otro a la cara y ambos están frustrados y enfadados. Sin saber muy bien por qué.

“Joder.” Dice Grantaire entre dientes, a él tampoco le salen las cosas hoy. “Vamos a descansar un momento.”

“Sí, mejor.” Enjolras se sienta a un lado del reproductor, que continúa con la canción.

Grantaire se deja caer al otro lado y suspira.

“Podríamos poner una canción en mi móvil.” Sugiere el rubio con otro suspiro.

“¿Y bailar qué? ¿Wonderful Tonight a ritmo de robot escacharrado?” Contesta Grantaire.

“Pero es mejor que oír todo el rato el mismo tipo cantando del mismo tema, “kiss like real people do” Entonces cuando alguien no quiere besar a alguien, deja de ser real, ¿no?” Gruñe Enjolras. Grantaire le mira un momento y se ríe. Enjolras le mira de vuelta y sonríe con desgana. Una desgana mal simulada.

“Habla de amor, Apolo.” dice Grantaire, aún mirándole. “Y de que el pasado no importa. Que dos personas rotas pueden quererse por rotas que estén.”

“Yo creo que habla de un asesino. ¿Para qué iba nadie a sacar a nadie de la tierra una noche? Y dice el otro que de una forma triste, ya sabe lo que pasa. Son los dos asesinos.”

Grantaire suelta una carcajada sonora y Enjolras sigue con su pequeña sonrisa.

“Pues yo creo.” Dice R recuperándose de la risa. “Que el que habla le está diciendo a la otra persona que no le importa lo que haya vivido. ‘I will not ask you where you came from, I will not ask you and neither should you.’ mientras a la otra persona no le importe lo que haya vivido él. Y que deberían besarse como hace la gente real en lugar de andarse con tantas vueltas. Es como un…un carpe diem, supongo. Un ‘¿qué más da el pasado? Ahora solo somos tú y yo.’¿Sabes cómo te digo?”

“Sí.”

Se quedan un rato en silencio. Enjolras mira el techo, distraído, y Grantaire mira a Enjolras discretamente. Pasan unos minutos así, hasta que empiezan a oír llover y ambos reaccionan, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

“Venga vamos.” Dice Grantaire levantándose. Esta vez, él le tiende la mano a Enjolras. “Han pasado más de cinco minutos desde la última vez que oí el punteo de la guitarra y ya siento que me falta algo.”

Enjolras gruñe y se agarra de la mano de Grantaire. Y no puede evitar notar otra vez el calor del día anterior que ya creía imposible recuperar. Y en el momento en que lo recupera, quiere que desaparezca, pues nota sus mejillas encendidas.

“Pon la canción desde el principio.” Pide el rubio, soltando la mano de R.

“No, si quieres la pongo desde el final y empezamos por ahí. A lo mejor así nos sale.” Se burla Grantaire.

Enjolras suelta una especie de bufido de exasperación y se coloca en posición. R pone la canción de nuevo y se une a él. Enjolras contiene el aliento cuando al primer contacto se le acelera el corazón. La mano del pintor en su cintura le hace sonrojarse. Por suerte Grantaire está entretenido vigilando donde ponen ambos los pies con la mirada hacia abajo.

“¿No me vas a pedir que te mire esta vez?” pregunta R.

“No veo el por qué debería.”

“Ya, bueno. Ayer insististe tanto… Me hacía ilusión que dependieras de mis ojos para que te saliera.” Ríe Grantaire.

“No dependía de tus ojos, más bien me ayudaban a concentrarme. Por tener un punto fijo al que mirar, supongo.” Contesta Enjolras secamente.

“Podías mirar mi frente, eso también es un punto fijo.” Sonríe R.

“Hmm.” Se limita a decir Enjolras, concentrado.

“Hmm” imita Grantaire.

Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips, we should just kiss… 

“Like real people do.” Canturrea R mientras hace girar a Enjolras torpemente.

“Concéntrate, Grantaire, maldita sea.” Exclama Enjolras, tropezando.

Se produce un silencio frustrado mientras Enjolras mismo pone la canción de nuevo. Grantaire suspira y fuerza una media sonrisa.

“No soy yo el único que debería concentrarse.”

“Perdona, pero hoy tú te estás equivocando también. Sabía que debía venir a asegurarme de que podía bailar, ni siquiera repitiendo todo el rato lo mismo consigo hacerlo, estúpida boda que tenían que…” farfulla Enjolras volviendo a su sitio. R se une a él, su media sonrisa ahora entera y ya no forzada por culpa de Enjolras siendo Enjolras. Por culpa o gracias a.

“A ver, Apolo.” Dice R cuando empiezan a bailar. “Coge aire, cierra los ojos, relájate y-”

“Déjate llevar, sí ya lo sé, lo has dicho un millón de veces.”

“Y tú sigues sin conseguirlo.”

“Ayer lo conseguí.”

“Porque tuviste un punto fijo al que mirar.” Sonríe Grantaire, alzando la mirada.

“O porque tú estabas concentrado y sabías lo que hacías.”

“Eres un amor.”

“Era más fácil dejarse llevar cuando no me entraba miedo a morir a cada paso que daba.”

“Era más fácil dirigirte cuando… oh, espera, nunca ha sido fácil porque tienes complejo de mandamás.”

Enjolras gruñe mientras Grantaire le hace girar. Ninguno de los dos repara en lo bien que ha salido el paso, absorbidos por su discusión.

“Es gracioso porque te rebelas contra las figuras de poder, cuando tú mismo eres una figura del poder. Más justo y menos cabrón por supuesto, pero una figura de poder después de todo.”

“No es… no funciona… A ver, Grantaire, yo soy una figura autoritaria para aquellos que quieren verme como tal. No tengo por qué serlo necesariamente. De todas formas, como “líder” de nuestro grupo, es normal que asuma cierta responsabilidad que tenga que ver con ser… Bueno, eso, un líder, de vez en cuando.” Se precipita a decir Enjolras. “Pero ten claro que siendo líder de algo, sería líder de la libertad.” Se para un momento a pensar lo que ha dicho y niega con la cabeza. Le sudan las manos y nota el calor en sus mejillas. “No, a ver…”

“Es tan raro verte sin palabras para reafirmarte que casi duele.” Se acerca el final de la canción y Grantaire no se ha separado de su sonrisa.

“No necesito reafirmarme.” Dice Enjolras seriamente, sosteniendo la mirada del pintor.

“No, claro.”

Termina la canción y ambos se encuentran sorprendidos. ¿Cuándo han bailado todo seguido? Enjolras lo piensa un momento y le pesa admitir que ambos empezaron a suavizar sus torpes movimientos al juntar las miradas.

“Seguro que ha sido por mirarnos.” Dice Grantaire, con tono burlón.

“A lo mejor.” Asiente Enjolras, que lo piensa mucho y no le ve otra explicación. Los ojos de Grantaire son un punto fijo más fácil a la vista. Por eso de que son azules y destacan.

Se produce un silencio fugaz, cargado de algo…algo que ninguno de los dos puede determinar con exactitud, pero…pero algo.

Grantaire carraspea “¿Otra vez?”

Enjolras le mira, rascándose la nuca. Tiene dos opciones, dar la sesión por terminada, con eso de que ya les ha salido entero, y salir pitando, o quedarse y arriesgarse a que el siguiente intento no le salga bien y tener que permanecer allí tres horas más por lo menos, con el sofocante calor del salón del apartamento de Grantaire y su aún más sofocante mano sobre su cintura.

“Sí, supongo que será lo mejor no fiarnos de un golpe de suerte repentino.” Murmura Enjolras acercándose al reproductor.

“Bueno, yo no lo llamaría un golpe de suerte repentino, llevamos desde ayer repitiendo el baile, yo creo que es una merecida mejora.” Grantaire se ríe y su risa tiene un tono que roza la suplica.

“Sí, bueno, pero ni siquiera me he dado cuenta de que hacíamos el baile entero.”

“Eso es porque te has dejado dirigir, has dejado que los pasos fluyan solos. Es lo mismo que hiciste ayer. Y lo que tendrás que hacer al bailar en la boda, da igual cuanto practiquemos, cuanto menos consciente seas de que bailas, mejor lo harás, Apolo.”

Enjolras le mira unos instantes, pensando, intuyendo, calibrando, midiendo y barajando la posibilidad de que R tenga razón. De que lo que necesita es una distracción al bailar en lugar de una constante y forzada concentración.

“¿Otra vez?” Enjolras repite las palabras del pintor, extendiendo la mano y con el ceño fruncido pero una ligera sonrisa.

El corazón de Grantaire pega un vuelco. Se atreve a imaginar por un segundo que del baile surge un sentimiento, que del sentimiento surge un roce y que del roce surge… Del roce no surgiría nada por varios sencillos y lógicos motivos. Uno de ellos es que Enjolras no le miraría a la cara de no ser porque tiene una apariencia semi-humana y de ellos solo han nacido peleas y rencor. Otro con una importancia considerable es que si Grantaire rozara algo más que la mano y la cintura de Enjolras, se derretiría al instante, dejando tras de sí un recuerdo amargo y una colección de pinturas que para él carecen de valor.

Así que se despierta a sí mismo, asiente y espera a Enjolras en el centro de la habitación. Cuando se reúnen de nuevo y se agarran y todos los sentimientos de Grantaire vuelven a estar a flor de piel, cuando todos sus deseos parecen expuestos y todo su corazón muere y revive a cada latido, en ese momento Grantaire entiende mejor que nunca lo jodido que está.

Agacha la cabeza otra vez. Sabe que no debería, que al parecer eso es lo que les ayuda a avanzar, pero quiere que se lo pida, quiere oír como Enjolras le necesita, como depende de él para algo.  
“R…” el rubio suspira. “Hazme el favor de no mirar para abajo todo el rato, por favor.”

“Perdona, tienes unos pies preciosos.” Le mira un segundo y le guiña un ojo. La música empieza a sonar.

“Por favor, Grantaire, de verdad, quiero acabar ya, la boda es la semana que viene y se supone que tengo que ser un buen amigo y aprender a hacer esto y aunque sea siempre con la misma canción y tenga que bailar contigo constantemente, tengo que bailar en esa chorrada de convencionalismo social que sigo sin entender, pero respeto, que celebren.” Enjolras suelta toda la parrafada casi sin tomar aire. Se nota el cansancio en su tono de voz, pero es un cansancio muy distinto al físico. Enjolras está emocionalmente exhausto, lleva toda la tarde y desde el día anterior sintiendo revoltijos en el estómago e ideas en su cabeza que pasan deprisa, que no le da tiempo a desarrollar, pero que le dejan el regusto de la pregunta.

Y tenga que bailar contigo constantemente. Grantaire saborea esa frase y considera que eso es súplica suficiente viniendo de quien viene. Alza la mirada y el rostro de Enjolras denota agradecimiento y alivio. Bailan lo que queda de canción hasta el final, siguiendo la música, sin exceso de sentimientos, sin la conexión eléctrica de la otra vez, con una intensidad más baja. Pero la bailan sin equivocaciones y sin tropiezos. La bailan en silencio y R cree que tal vez eso es lo que falle, el silencio, la paz que no parece tener derecho a reinar entre ellos.

“¿Tú qué opinas del matrimonio hoy en día?” Enjolras les sorprende a ambos con una pregunta de curiosidad sincera. No sabe si buscando un debate o…

“Me parece bastante innecesario, la verdad, yo no lo haría. Pero no creo que te importe mi opinión, es más ‘filosófica’” hace énfasis en las comillas de la palabra “que política.”

“Bueno, tú prueba.”

“La canción no da para tanto.”

“Si te la pasas diciéndome que no, desde luego que no.”

En estas están cuando dan el último giro y los tres pasos del final. Grantaire tiene su media sonrisa que despide algo parecido a la victoria. O a las ganas de restregarle esa victoria a Enjolras, que da al botón del reproductor de nuevo, casi con furia, y corre a su lado. Y al agarrarle de la mano, siente como la aprieta con más fuerza que antes y le mira desafiante. La música comienza de nuevo.

“¿Decías?” Es el incansable e invencible Enjolras, que no tolerará que R piense que se ha salido con la suya o que ha tenido razón en algo. No tolerará que esa media sonrisa se burle de él.

“El matrimonio.” Grantaire repasa la palabra con una mueca, mirando al frente por supuesto, mientras bailan. “El matrimonio es una chorrada. La gente se casa para asegurar una relación duradera, cuando nadie puede determinar cuándo una relación va a terminar, pues todas son para siempre hasta que dejan de serlo. Además de que tiene raíces en el machismo y todo eso que tú dijiste ayer, el intercambio de bienes y todo eso. Es una atadura innecesaria. Una reafirmación insustancial. Una redundancia.”

Primer giro. Dos pasos adelante, uno atrás.

Enjolras repasa y evalúa lo que ha dicho, como un juez en un concurso, y parece que lo da por bueno, porque asiente y dice “No hay nada de lo que hayas dicho ahora con lo que no esté de acuerdo. Aunque sea menos político y más filosófico, como tú dices.”

“Bueno” Grantaire finge decepción. “No podemos estar en desacuerdo siempre.”

Segundo y tercer giro. Tres pasos a la derecha, uno atrás.

Se miran fijamente y a Enjolras le resulta frustrante lo bien que se siente. Lo fácil que le resulta olvidar su autoritaria personalidad. Tan frustrante que de nuevo se le encienden las mejillas “Por el amor de- otra vez no.” Piensa.

“Pero bueno, Apolo, esos colores, ¿tanto te gusta que estemos de acuerdo?” R se ríe, casi tropiezan, pero no.

Enjolras ha perdido la cuenta de los giros por culpa de esa carcajada. Pero igualmente siente que sabe dónde va cada paso y en qué momento hacer cada pirueta. Terminan la canción sin decir nada más.

Más tensión. Más sonrojamientos. Más frustración. Más baile durante otra media hora. Y tres veces de lo mismo todo el rato. Silencio, discusión, silencio, silencio, equivocación repentina, silencio, discusión, discusión, pausa, silencio, discusión, mirada intensa…

Suspiros de Grantaire, suspiros de Enjolras. Llegados a un punto en que por fin creen que lo pueden dar por finiquitado.

“Todo se verá en el día del juicio final.” Anuncia Grantaire mientras le abre la puerta de su casa a Enjolras y vive un dejavu.

“Espero no morirme en el intento.” Enjolras sale por la puerta, con la frustración a cuestas, haciéndole sonar entre irritado y contento.

“Espero que no, me prometiste un baile.”

“A este paso estoy seguro de que acabaré dependiendo de que estés tú ahí para ser siquiera capaz de mover un dedo al ritmo de la música.” Admite Enjolras en voz alta, muy a su pesar.

A Grantaire le da un vuelco la vida e intenta hacer un comentario despectivo y burlón, pero el rubio no le da tiempo y baja las escaleras corriendo, diciendo “Hasta el sábado.”

¿Hasta el sábado?

Bueno, vale, hasta el sábado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me toméis en serio, yo no lo hago.

**Author's Note:**

> Para Emma. Here's to your fluff.


End file.
